Because I love you
by CSIflea
Summary: Grissom comes back to win Sara back and get a second chance. When something happens, will it be too late for them? Will it be too late for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! I know I haven't been writing and I hope that you won't kill me for keeping you waiting so long. This is just how I think that Grissom would come back to Sara. I have to admit that I am not really up to date with the story (SA is a little behind), so I am making this an AU. **

**I don't own these characters, just the evil ones (obviously from Fleasia).**

The diner she was sitting in was quiet, but if you looked at the time, it wasn't that surprising. It was just after seven in the morning. Sara had just finished a very long and difficult shift, but the text she'd gotten last night were more a shock than a surprise- wasn't that the understatement of the year!

_The night before:_

_While at a crime scene, her phone chirped, signalling a text. Taking off her gloves, she checked her phone, thinking it was Hodges giving her the results of her case. Opening it, she almost fell over. Something must have shown on her face, because Russell asked her if she was ok. The text was from the one and only Gil Grissom, telling her to meet him in a diner the next morning. After, that the whole night was a blur. Questions flew through her mind…_

_When did he come back?_

_Why didn't he tell her?_

_The biggest of all, Why was he here?_

_She wanted to ask all those questions, and she tried to phone him, repeatedly. He never answered, the call going straight to voice mail. The whole night, she phoned whenever she had a chance, all the while making sure nobody was around. This wasn't something she wanted to share. She knew that Nick and Greg would be happy to see Grissom again and Brass and Al would be over the moon, but he didn't answer his phone. After her shift, she quickly went home to change, hoping that he would be there and silently praying that he wouldn't. Her prayers were answered: he wasn't at the townhouse. Another question burned her mind…_

_Where was he?_

_Is he okay?_

_Did something happen?_

_They hadn't spoken for months and the decision that their marriage wasn't working had been a hard one. It didn't mean that she didn't still love him or that she didn't care. He was just so far away, and not just physically either. With these thoughts running through her head, she got in her car and started driving._

And she ended up in the diner where he told her to meet him. She played with her coffee cup; the beverage itself had gone cold a while ago and still she waited. Every time the door signalled someone entering the small diner, her heart sped up and, so far, it wasn't him. She looked at her watch and sighed. It's still too early.

Taking a sip of her cold coffee, she heard the door open and this time she didn't look up, because she knew it was early.

But his soft voice shook her to the core.

"Sara."

She looked up and was shocked at the changes in him- the biggest one being his eyes. His normally bright blue eyes were dull and pain-filled. He gestured to the empty seat across from her,

"Can I sit?" his voice was unnaturally uncertain. She nodded and studied his face while he sat down and waved at the waitress to bring him coffee, there were more lines on his face than she remembered. His hair was whiter and together with his beard, it made him look very old. Sara still couldn't find her voice. Her heart beating a mile a minute, her brown eyes searching and picking up the changes easily. Goodness knows, she spent enough time studying him while he slept.

"You look good. Did you get some sleep after work?" He asked, trying to start a conversation, she almost laughed. Grissom was never one for small talk.

"Uhm, n-no, I, uh I couldn't sleep, just went and took a shower. Was a long night." Sara stammered through her answer. Grissom gave a rueful smile, nodding his head. She was once again struck at how much weight he'd lost. His shoulders were slumped even though he was sitting up straight.

"Ask your questions, Sara. I've known you long enough to know that you have a lot whirling through that head of yours." His idea of a joke fell flat. There was no smile or chuckle. Just silence. An almost dead one.

"Why?" Sara's voice cracked one that one word.

"Oh, there are quite a few answers to that question, my dear Sara. If I start explaining, will you give me the opportunity to say what I have to, without interrupting me or walking out on me?" He searched her face as he spoke. Sara couldn't think of anything. Her brown eyes locked on his sad blue ones. She nodded and he looked relieved. She briefly wondered if he thought she would say no.

"When you came back to Vegas, I was confused. In a sense, I was angry as well. I had thought you were happy, that you enjoyed being my wife and that things were great. I had no idea…I never once thought that you didn't want to be there. When you told me about your choice, you said you needed to find yourself again, that you had disappeared. I let you go and convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. That our love is stronger than the long distance between us. As the months went by, I started to become painfully aware of the gap. I started to realize that you were what I needed. Once again I was at a cross-roads. You seemed happy here and you were doing well. I could not be so selfish as to ask you to come back to me. So I left it. My second biggest mistake." He stopped, swallowed and then took a sip of cold coffee. Sara wondered how long he had sat working up the courage to talk to her, how many times he had written out what he wanted to say only to scratch something out and start over. She wondered how many quotes were written down somewhere while he couldn't find his own words to say what he meant. She was broken out of her thoughts, first by the door signalling another person coming in, and secondly that Gil's body posture changed as he sat forward, leaning his forearms on the table. He looked around at the door and waved at the waitress for another cup of coffee. She looked up as well and noticed the new arrivals were two young guys standing by the counter. She thought that it was odd that they both were wearing hoodies in the Las Vegas heat, but Gil chose that moment to start talking.

"The last time we spoke you were talking about getting a divorce. I probably lived up to my legend of being oblivious, because I did not see that coming. Thinking about it, I should have seen it coming. I was too occupied with my own things rather than keep your life in mind as well. After careful thought and a lot of internal debates, I came to the conclusion that I need to do something. I need to either let you go or fight for you. That is why I'm here. I don't want the best thing that has ever happened to me, slip through my fingers just because I was too much of an egotistical asshole to do anything about it. So, Sara, I'm here to try and win you back. To show to you that our love is strong and worth fighting for. I came to ask you for another chance to prove how much I love you. If you tell me now that you don't want to, I'll walk out and you can go on with your life. All I ask then is that you be happy and not contact me again. But if you are willing to give me that chance, I will make it up to you."

Sara sat staring at him, at a loss for words. She had no idea he still felt this strong. She had always told herself that this separation might be what he wanted; he had never tried to stop her. Grissom's face showed fear and even a little relief. Her thoughts flew through her mind, could she do it? It was worth it. She was never as happy as when she was with Grissom. If he was willing to try again, shouldn't she meet him halfway?

She must have been quiet for a while, because she suddenly heard Grissom sigh. She looked back up and saw his eyes brimming with tears; he swallowed again and took a deep breath. He cleared his throat.

"I waited too long. I'm sorry, Sara. I should have done something sooner. I wish you happiness and..." He stopped, his voice cracking and Sara's heart broke a little more. After all the years that she knew Grissom- it always amazed, and even frightened her a little, how deeply he felt. He mistook her silence as refusal and she silently cursed herself. By his own admittance, Gil was never very good at relationships and goodness knows, she wholeheartedly agreed, but this was a whole new level for them both.

"Gil, I…" she started to say, but she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Nobody move!"

The young thug that had come in earlier was holding his gun in the air while his friend waved a knife. Sara looked at Grissom, his face was neutral, but after years of knowing him, she could see the fear and worry in his eyes. She reached for his hand and he gripped it tightly.

"Hey! You there! Stand up and walk to the front, slowly. Hands where I can see them!" The thug with the gun screamed.

Sara stood up and moved to the front, Grissom copying her movements, but letting her go first. All of a sudden her phone rang. The diner went quiet, everybody froze. Then the young guy with the gun pointed it at her and time stood still. Sara closed her eyes; she heard the gun go off and waited for the pain to hit. Suddenly she heard a shout that sounded like 'oh shit!' and then she was on the floor. What just happened?

"Sara? Are you ok?" She opened her eyes to see the concerned blue eyes looking down at her. How did he get on top of her? She thought, I don't remember that happening.

"Y-y-yeah, I uh I t-t-think so. But I think he missed," she said as she made a move to get up.

"No, no he didn't miss." Sara looked at Grissom and his face seemed to change right in front of her. His eyes became pain-filled, his cheeks lost all colour. He moved to one side to let her get up and as soon as she was out from under him, he fell back down with a pained grunt.

"Gil!" Sara shouted. She moved to her knees and sat next to him. He was lying on his stomach, a blood pool rapidly growing around him. She searched his back and found the entry point on his shoulder. She quickly removed her jacket and pressed down, ignoring his groan of pain. She looked around at the shocked faces, the young thugs were nowhere to be seen. Then, everybody started talking all together. The waitress shakily called 911.

"Can I help?" a young woman asked and Sara nodded as she took over holding pressure on the wound. Sara grabbed her phone that had fallen to the floor and speed-dialled Brass.

"Brass," came the rough answer.

"J-Jim, I n-need help." Sara said her voice catching on every word.

"Sara? What's going on?"

"Gil, Gil was shot at the diner…"

"Whoa, Grissom? Sara, what's going on?" Brass asked again.

"Gil came to see me; we were at a diner that was robbed and, oh fuck, Jim they shot at me and he took the bullet!" Sara said as she started to cry.

"Ok, I'm on my way. Which diner?" He asked.

"Mandy's."

"Be there soon." And the line clicked off.

Sara turned her attention back to Grissom and saw his half lidded eyes staring up at her.

"Oh, Gil. I love you; please I want to try again, too. Don't leave me, please. Just hang on." She kissed his hand and she saw a faint smile around his lips.

"T-this i-is h-how…..much I love you…" his voice croaked and his eyes closed. Sara's tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The sirens were heard approaching the diner- things were going to be just fine now.

**So what do you think? Should I leave this as a one shot or continue? It's all up to you guys..**

**Please keep in mind, and those that have read some of my other stories will know, I am not a very good fluff writer. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Other stories will be updated soon (hopefully). Thanks to C. Nicole for her work and patience.**

**Till next time, Flea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, chapter TWO… enjoy**

When Brass arrived at the scene a couple of minutes after Sara had phoned him, what he saw stunned him. Sara was standing with her arms wrapped around herself like he'd seen her do a hundred times before. She was staring down at something on the ground.

He ran closer, showed his badge (not that he needed to, everyone knew him) and came to a dead stop as he saw the blood on the floor and on Sara's clothes. Evidence that she had been crying was not in the red, puffy eyes; no it was in the red blood marks on her cheeks as she had wiped the tears away. As he stood there, he followed her eyes to where two paramedics were frantically working. Brass couldn't see who they were working on, but a cold feeling settled in his stomach as he recalled Sara's frantic call to him a few minutes before. It couldn't be Grissom on the floor, could it? It's impossible, Grissom wasn't in Vegas, and he was in Paris. Right?

The shoes of the man on floor gave away his identity. The same brown loafers he had seen on Grissom's feet countless times in the many, many years they had been friends.

Brass finally moves over to where Sara stood and she looked at him with so much fear and sadness in her brown eyes that it almost brought him to his knees.

"He took a bullet for me, Jim," Sara said in a broken voice and tears started trailing down her cheeks again. It was only then that he saw her bloodstained hands and as if she read his mind she brought her hands up and stared at them.

"I tried to stop the blood, I tried, but it came too fast," Sara said, still breathing hard.

One paramedic jumped up and ran out the door, only to return a few seconds later with a gurney which they loaded the injured man on carefully. Brass was seeing his long-time friend for the first time and just like Sara scant hours before, he was shocked by the change. The most shocking was the pale face- the blood on the shirt a close second. As the paramedics pushed the gurney past him, he stopped one of them and asked where they were taking Grissom.

"Desert Palm; it's the closest." Was the answer. Brass looked once more to the pale face and was surprised to see blue eyes looking back at him.

"What a way to make an entrance, buddy," Brass quipped and saw a small flicker of a smile before his friend was pushed away. Sara followed them and climbed in the ambulance before the door was closed.

Brass smiled at the detective taking statements, waved goodbye and walked to his car. As much as he wanted to take this case, his friends needed him and that's where he would be. He'd call Al, Nick and Greg when he knew more about what was going on and why Grissom was in Vegas, though he had a pretty good idea. He started the car and pulled away.

CSI LV

Sara held on to Grissom's hand for dear life. Every time the ambulance went over a speed bump he'd squeeze her hand to the point where she was sure that she'd have bruises. That didn't matter though, what mattered was that Grissom was here, he wanted to try again, to try and save their marriage. He was willing to walk away if she didn't want to, but by all that was good and pure in this world, she had waited almost ten years for him to come to his senses, they had finally married and moved away from Vegas. Then she had come back, without him. She waited for him to follow, to fight and yes, she wanted him to declare his love for her again. Instead they had drifted apart, and then an entire ocean had separated them and still neither made the effort. Until, he set her free. For her own good he had said, and she just accepted.

What if she had told him, that she wanted him with her? That he was the only good thing for her? She wondered now if her plan was such a good strategy. She knew he sucked at people skills and he was even worse when it came to relationships. His track record spoke for itself.

And now he was here, in Vegas, in an ambulance because he took a bullet for her. To prove how much he loved her. She didn't know whether she should be angry or happy, pissed off with him or fall in love with him again. She shifted her eyes from their entwined hands to his way too pale face and saw those beautiful blue eyes staring at her. She smiled, and leaned in as close as she could to whisper in his ear.

"I love you way more than this. I'd love to try again, but first we need to sort some things out. You just need to get better first, okay?" She sat back and gripped his hand tighter. She felt him squeeze her hand weakly and nod ever so slightly. His eyes closed and his hand went limp in her's. She started to panic. The paramedic started shouting things she would have understood on a normal day, but this day was far from normal and Sara had this funny feeling that it was far from over. Her thoughts were interrupted when the ambulance came to a stop and the door's opened. She stayed seated until the gurney carrying her unconscious husband was pushed inside. By the time she caught up to them, they were entering a trauma room and she was stopped by nurse.

She was shown to the waiting room and told that a doctor would come see her soon. Unfortunately she knew from experience that soon could mean anything from a couple of minute to a whole lot of hours. She sat down heavily on a hard plastic chair and waited. She had no idea how long she had been waiting, when a steaming cup of coffee was waved in front of her face. She looked up and smiled gratefully as she took the cup from Brass.

CSI LV

When Jim Brass arrived at the hospital, he had gone through many theories and scenarios of what could have gone wrong on such a beautiful day. He parked his car and ran in. The very bored-looking lady at the reception desk told him that there was no news, but that he could wait with the lady in the waiting room. He walked up to the waiting room and saw Sara sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs. She looked exhausted and lost. He turned on his heel and headed for the cafeteria. They were both going to need the caffeine.

He came back a little while later to find her in the exact same spot where he had seen her before he went to get the coffee. He walked up to her and waved the cup in front of her face. It was time to get some answers.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"Grissom called me during shift last night. He wanted to meet me for breakfast. I agreed and after discussing where and when we'd meet, the phone went dead," Sara began softly. "I tried to phone him back, but he didn't answer. The whole night, Jim, the whole night I tried without hearing anything from him again." She looked up at Brass, fresh tears in her eyes. She was pleading with him to understand. He nodded and put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's ok, honey, take your time," He said. Brass was never any good with consoling somebody else, but Sara wasn't anybody else, she was like a daughter to him.

"When I met him this morning, he explained why he let me come back. Why he didn't follow. He begged for a second chance, he said everything that I wanted to here. You know, he even said that he would leave me alone, if I wanted to go through with the divorce. He wouldn't fight it. I was about to tell him that I think we deserved a second chance when two young guys tried to rob the diner. One guy had a gun, the other a knife. The one with the gun told us to go to the front, Grissom was right behind me; he had my hand in his. Then my phone rang and the guy freaked out. He shot. I can't remember what happened after that. I can't even tell you how Gil ended in front of me, taking the bullet in the back." She paused and took a breath before continuing, "The guys ran, Gil was on the floor bleeding and I called you. I didn't know who else to call, Jim."

"Shh, it's ok. I'm glad you called me," Brass said soothingly all the while rubbing his hand over her arm.

"And you know what he did?" Sara started to get angry, "he asked if I was ok?! He had just taken a bullet and he was worried over me?!" She was practically screaming now.

"Calm down, Sara. You know that Griss loves you more than anything in the world, of course he was worried about you," Brass said.

"He said that this is how much he loves me," Sara told Brass. Her anger gone, replaced by love and realization. Brass was speechless. He knew Grissom had a mysterious streak, and a warped sense of humour, taking a bullet for someone was not something he saw the entomologist do. Before he could answer Sara, the door to the waiting room swung open and it revealed a doctor dressed in scrubs.

"Family of Gil Grissom?"

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews. I was going to leave this as a one-shot with an open ending, but the response was too good to just let it go and now that I know where I want to go with this story, I can continue with it.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, C. Nicole, who puts up with my weird and irregular chapters and postings!**

**I don't own anything about the show, except of course those horrible bad guys and the story line (both of which are visiting from Fleasia). Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Till next time,**

**Flea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, we had test series at school and I had a LOT of papers to mark. Hope it's worth it….**

"Family of Gilbert Grissom?" A bored looking guy in a white lab coat suddenly asked from the door.

"That's us," Sara said, standing up and moving towards the man.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask, but what's your relation?" the man asked, not looking sorry at all.

"I'm his wife, and this is his best friend," Sara answered in a tone she normally reserved for murderers, a sure sign that her patience was wearing thin.

"I'm Doctor Jack Ash, I am treating your husband," the man introduced himself. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked glancing at Jim.

Sara's patience had run out.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Will you just tell me what's going on with my husband or so help me God, I will shoot you!" Sara shouted at the doctor. She felt Jim's hand on her shoulder, but the last couple of hours had taken their toll on her. She looked at the doctor with a glare that could wilt flowers.

"There is no need to shout, ma'am. I'm just following protocol here," Doctor Ash actually looked offended.

Jim looked at Sara and when he saw the look on her face, he decided to take over before the waiting room turned into a crime scene.

"Look, doctor," Jim spoke up just as Sara took a deep breath for another tirade, "we are tired and we really want to know what's going on with Gill. Now are you going to tell us or should we go and find someone more capable of talking to us."

The doctor stared at Jim; there was no mistaking the fire in his eyes or the underlying threat to his words.

"It's too early to say whether he will make a full recovery or not. The bullet went straight through the scapula and imbedded in the shoulder muscle. Mr Grissom..." Doctor Ash started, but was cut off by a very angry Sara.

"Doctor Grissom," she said with gritted teeth.

"OK, Doctor Grissom will have a lot of physical therapy in his future to help regain some form of function in his arm. He lost a lot of blood and there might some brain damage because he stopped breathing on the way here, so we will have to wait for him to wake up," the doctor finished.

"I want to see him," Sara said, tears in her eyes.

"I would prefer it if you wait before you see him. There are some tests we need to perform and I don't want anyone to be in the way," Doctor Ash turned to walk away.

"Ok, let me rephrase," Sara began, her eyes flashing, "I demand to see him and then I want another doctor."

Just then an older man came walking up to the group.

"Excuse me, I'm Doctor Berndt. I was the surgeon that worked on your husband. Let me take you to see him, a friendly face might help him wake up sooner. In the meantime, Doctor Ash, I'm sure you have other work to do," the older man looked to the other doctor, who left with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour, he's new and I think his people skills are seriously lacking. My theory is that he watched House too much when he was younger," Doctor Berndt said with a smile as they were walking down the passage.

"Thank you, I almost shot him," Brass said and the tense atmosphere was broken as they reached the door.

"That would have given me more work to do, but I like the idea," the doctor stepped aside. "There you go Mrs Grissom, talk to him, sometimes it helps." With that the doctor left the pair alone.

"Jim, I'm scared," Sara said, her eyes locked on the figure on the bed.

"Go to him, kid, bring him back to us," Jim pulled her into a hug. "After he wakes up, you worry about the rest. I'm gonna go call the boys and Russell to tell him you won't be in."

"I don't want to have that conversation, Jim. Nick and Greg were even more pissed off than I was," Sara sighed.

"I'll deal with them, you go to your man in there," he said motioning to the room. With that he turned around and made his way back to the waiting room, Sara watched him go and with a deep breath steeled herself and walked into the room.

CSI LV

_Ring Ring_

"Robbins,"

"Hey Al, its Jim. Uhm, can you come to Desert Palms? Sara's here with Grissom."

"What?!"

"Please just get here; I'll explain everything when you get here"

"Ok then, see you soon,"

_Click_

_Ring Ring_

"Sanders"

"Hey, Greg, can you come to Desert Palm?"

"Brass? Sure what's wrong?"

"Sara's here….with Grissom"

"I'll be there soon,"

_Click_

_Ring Ring_

"Stokes"

"Nick, its Brass. Can you come to Desert Palm?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way, what's going on? A new case?"

"No, at least I don't think so. Sara's here with Grissom. I'll explain when you get here."

_Click_

CSI LV

Sara sat down next to the bed and took in her husband's pale features. It seemed as if his gaunt face was highlighted by the stark white pillow. It then occurred to her that these last couple of months she hadn't thought of him as her husband; no, to her he was Grissom. These last couple of hours had made her think though, and as she sat in that hospital room, she thought of all the things she loved about the injured man. All the things that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

She remembered the first time they had met in San Francisco. She kept asking him questions, but it was more to keep him talking than it was for her to get answers. She loved the sound of his voice. The coffee afterwards was just the cement to the foundation of her love for this enigma of a man.

The emotions he felt so deeply, but shared so rarely came to mind- the determination to solve cases, the right way, regardless of the consequences even if he got suspended. His compassion when working with kids, his anger towards those cases or rather the guilty party in those cases. The love he has for his kids, even if none of them are biological. Nick and Greg will always be his kids, no matter how experienced they got or what they thought of Grissom.

Grissom always seemed in control, regardless of the situation. The only time, Sara had ever seen Grissom even remotely vulnerable was _that_ day in his office. He was in his undershirt because Warrick's blood was all over his clothes. Even then he just held on to Sara. It was only the next day in the shower that she heard him cry and just the sound broke her heart. When he found her in the jungle, he was defeated. Depressed was another thing she had never thought she would see in Grissom. They got married and went to Paris and things were good for a while, so where did they go wrong? What changed? Goodness knows she still loved him and he said that he still loved her.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from the bed.

"Gil?"

"S-Sara?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm here, the doctor's on his way,"

"You stayed, you really stayed," he had a weak smile on his pale face.

"Yeah I did, and I'm not going anywhere," Sara said and after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, moved aside to let the nurses have access.

For the first time since the phone call, she felt that things would be relatively okay.

CSI LV

"Jim!"

Brass heard his name and turned to face the newcomer. Jim Brass was never one to be speechless; he always had something to say. Granted his punch lines were never as effective as Grissom's, but his came a close second. So why was he speechless now? The newcomer was followed by Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. Al Robbins came to a stop in front of Jim; the confused expression on his face was mirrored by his two companions, but with added anger. Brass knew the two younger men was angry at Grissom for what he had put Sara through, the two older men had reserved comment, both because they knew Grissom and because they also knew that there were two sides to every story.

"What's going on Jim?" Nick wanted to know. His eyes flashed with anger. "We get a phone call to meet you here and the only thing that you tell us is that it involves Sara and Grissom. Then Russell calls and says that Sara was involved in an armed robbery."

"Sara was meeting Grissom at the diner where the robbery took place earlier this morning. Grissom got shot and now we're here," Brass said, not wasting anytime with small talk.

"Grissom's here. Is that son of a bitch coming to mess with Sara again?" Nick asked his anger clear on his face.

"Nick," Al said softly, "let Jim explain." Doc Robbins turned to Brass. "Please explain what exactly what's going on."

"The only thing I know is that Grissom came back to try and prove to Sara that he still loves her and maybe get a second chance. They were meeting in the diner before it got robbed. I'm not sure what happened, but somewhere along the line, Sara's phone rang and one of the thugs shot at her. Grissom took the bullet." Brass ended with a shrug. He couldn't help, but notice that the angry look in the younger men's faces turned slightly to concern.

"Grissom was shot?" Greg asked. Jim smiled slightly. The man had always seen Grissom as a hero. He was the young man's mentor and Greg just sucked up all the knowledge Grissom gave him.

"Yeah, in his back. Sara said it happened so fast, she didn't even notice anything. I waited to phone you because I wanted to find out if he was gonna be okay," Brass said with a sigh.

"And?" Al prompted after a while.

"The bullet him high in the back. It went straight through his shoulder blade and caused major muscle damage. Besides that he lost a lot of blood and was still unconscious a while ago. Sara went to sit with him."

"Oh boy." Was all that Al said as he sat down heavily on one of the chairs. His quiet words made Jim's blood run cold.

"Al, why don't you explain it to me in layman's terms, please?" Brass asked, sitting down next to the older doctor.

"Best case scenario, with physical treatment he'll be able to use his arm with only a little bit of weakness," Doc Robbins was looking down on the floor as he spoke. Brass looked up to see the two younger men looking slightly more concerned. _Not so angry at Griss anymore, are you? _Brass thought.

"Doc, what's the worst case here?" Nick asked a slight waver in his voice.

"He could lose the use of his arm," Al said quietly.

**There you go. Thoughts? Opinions? Please review and tell me what you think. Please also keep in mind that I haven't watched the new seasons (not yet, anyway) so this story is now completely AU. **

**Thanks to my beta, C. Nicole, for her editing. She is a true warrior.**

**None of the characters from the show belong to me, though I wish they did.**

**The next chapter of The Exhibitioner is in the works and will be up soon. **

**Till next time,**

**Flea**


End file.
